


Six Weeks

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Can't stand to be away and Billy can't stand to be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

The white sheets looked pale against his naked sun kissed shoulders and muscled back. Dom lay sleeping finally after hours of trying with no avail. Billy stood in the doorway of a hotel room in New York. He couldn’t remember which one it was this time, maybe the Hilton he thought and then looked down at the card key he held in his hand. “No, the Marriott” he whispered to himself and slipped the duffle bag he had been carrying off his shoulder. Closing the door softly behind him he quietly walked across the room and sat down on the couch to take off his shoes.

Billy approached the bed and looked down at the sleeping form. Goosebumps had arisen on Dom’s arms due to the contrast of warm sheets laced around his waist and a cool breeze formed by the air conditioner on his bare upper half. Billy smiled as he looked around the room noticing that it looked like nothing less than a train wreck, just like their flat back in Glasgow. He could smell Dom in the air, salty, sweet, spicy, and dare he think fruity?, like the ocean and cotton candy and cinnamon and green apple shampoo all mixed in one, and then there was that little piece, the most important piece that was just Dom and it couldn’t be detected anywhere else but in his presence. Only when Billy was close enough to feel Dom breathe did he experience it filling his senses.

The harsh city lights bled into the room from the busy city around them, even at 4:00 am.Billy turned and walked to the window, looking out he saw people in business suits stumbling about, still in a sleep induced stupor, buying coffee from carts along the sidewalk, just now opening for another grueling day in the city that doesn’t sleep. Yet behind almost soundproof glass he hid from it all reveling in his ability to shut it out and forget everything except Dom’s angled body, his sweet smell and evident habitual messiness.

Warm hands slowly made their way around Billy’s waist, startling him. A familiar crooked chin found it’s way to his shoulder and Dom’s low sleep ridden voice reached his ear. “Six weeks is too long Bills, I don’t want to be away any more. I wanted to go home but home came to me” and with that his lips caught the base of Billy’s neck just above the collar of his t-shirt. Billy leaned back into Dom’s embrace and less that subtle attack. “Dommie Lad… Six weeks really is too long. That’s why it only took me 6 hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
